gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm Of Myth
Developer :Technology Games.Inc and helped by Firaxis/2K Genre :Turn Based Strategy,Fantasy Rating :Mature (18+) Release Date :8 October 2017 Consoles :PC,IOS Tagline :"Be the best of this realm." Realm of Myth ''is another game created by TGI in 2017.And now,like Time Of War that had been helped by Crytek,now it is helped by Firaxis/2K.Because of that,this game use a similar mechanic to XCOM series. Synopsis The Sinister lord of Garandor has arisen!And he has a tournament...Be the best alchemist in the realm to defeat him!Train your troops of mythical creatures,and fight to be the best and save the realm! Note :This synopsis is somehow resembles to XCOM enemy unknown except while in EU the antagonist is Uber Ethereal while now is the Sinister Lord of Garandor.The world is set to similar.While in EU is in earth to save it,in ROM is in a realm to save it. Gameplay Because of Firaxis/2K's help,the gameplay is same to XCOM enemy unknown.But,it features more melee than ranged attacks that make somehow this makes difference between EU and ROM.The cover system also works for melee units.Also what makes the cover system a bit same is that if you use the ambush mode while in cover,it works like an overwatch from EU.And remember the armor traits in EU?Well those traits are ALREADY in the unit.For example, :The "Ghost" effect in EU is available when you purchased and equip the ghost armor while now if you purchase a real Ghost or a Poltergeist,you'll already have it!And this game has no interferes of capturing other things but just killing.While so you have no autopsies and just train troops through a Myth Cage which summons a mythical creature.Each creature has different time to spawn.Can be 10 days or just 1 hour game time. Types of Mission *Battle Just an ordinary battle against some kind of Barbaric creatures *Match make Well,sounds like a multiplayer.But actually it is a battle to death against other CPU alchemists!This battle is hard.But rewardable. *Recovery In this mission,you must take a relic/artifact before your enemy does.If you have the artifact you must return it to the Spawning Portal with reduced stats -10. Units These guys replace ordinary human soldiers.And oh yeah,they are hired with Myth Drachs (The main Currency).And based on some mythical movies and legends. *Skeleton *Zombie *Elf *Dark Elf *Undead Dog *Wood Golem *Tree man *Stone Golem *Clay Golem *Goblin *Arachnid *Undead Bat *Iron Golem *Dragon Rider *War Dogs *Dark Mage *Cleric *Ghost *Poltergeist *Orc *Shadow Ghost *Vampire *Kraken *Leviathan *Centaur *Minotaur *Gorgon *Nidhogg *Dark Knight *Dwarf *Dark Dwarf *Platinum Golem *Celestial *Infernal *Goblin Kamikaze *Troll *Ogre *Succubus *Witch *War Ape *Spectre *Hecathonchires *Cyclops *Kirin *Long *Basilisk *Wyvern *Undead Dragon *Necromancer *Dark Element *Ice Element *FIre Golem *Ghost Assassin *Lost Soul *Poisonmouth Plant *Phoenix *Cockatrice *Dark Golem *Fire Arachnid *Warg (Lord of the rings reference) *Dhampir *Sorceror *Spectral War Ghost *Haunted Armor *Earth Dragon *Imp These creatures spawn time is nearly similar to those of XCOM.Here is the example : #Skeletons acts like a Sectoid that is encountered in the first time #Elves acts like a Thin man and encountered after the first month #Undead Bat Spawns after the Elves and Skeletons so that makes them somehow similar to Floater's spawning time in Enemy Unknown #Arachnids do almost the same like Chryssalids.They appear in "Genocide" missions lie in Terror Missions and if kill a civilian it will do poison and do turn them to zombies (Fire Arachnids don't do that). #The Wood Golem Spawns in the time EXACTLY same as the Muton spawning time Multiplayer If in Enemy Unknown it only made for 2 players,now it is 4 players in Realm Of Myth!The Host must choose what is the game mode.They also can do co-op battles in Genocide Missions (Equal to Terror missions in XCOM).And the best is that: 'You can bring 10 troops in battle and no point limits.'''What makes ROM independent... Cricitism Criticized like XCOM's brother in matters of almost all.But the ratings of this game is still high and fans said it was better than XCOM and fan named MCOM (Mythical Combat Military) while XCOM is for Extraterrestrial Combat Military. Category:TGI Category:PC Games Category:IOS games Category:2017 games Category:Xbox One Games